


Passion

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Just Soft Enough... [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Kahei remembers certain kisses with Jiwoo.OrRandom Kisses with Chuuvi.





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted some ChuuVi and I know I'm not the only one. ;)

Kahei could still remember their first kiss, Jiwoo was so shy and they couldn’t stop giggling.

Every time she leaned in to close the distance, Jiwoo would get flustered and turn away, thus making Kahei kiss her cheek. Which in turn, only made the brunette giggle more. If it wasn’t so cute, she probably would have complained. But she understood. Jiwoo hasn’t kissed anyone before, so she wanted it to be special.

She made sure it was special for her, as soon as the giggling died down, and Jiwoo wrapped her arms around her neck, she closed slowly, making sure that if she really wanted to pull away she could. But Jiwoo didn’t pull away, if anything her gaze darted down her Kahei’s lips one last time.

When their lips finally met, there was a spark felt between them. Kahei couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face, kissing Jiwoo was like taking a fresh breath of air. As quickly as it ended she wanted another one, but her girlfriend was bright red and hiding her face in her neck.

Laughing at the adorable action, she instead opted to hold her until she recovered. Words didn’t need to be exchanged right now. Just having Jiwoo in her arms was enough for Kahei. Even if she really wanted to tease her. But she didn’t want the ruin the moment, so she opted to press a kiss for her forehead instead.

She heard Jiwoo’s gasp, but said nothing.  


\--  


Not that she was keeping track, but their twentieth kiss was something different. Kahei was used to initiating everything between them, and she never minded it. Watching Jiwoo go from cute and bubbly to a flustered mess made the older woman feel proud.

But this time Jiwoo initiated it, and it honestly caught her off guard. They were just watching a movie, and one moment she was watching the main couple get ready to confess their love for each other, and the next thing she noted her vision was suddenly blocked by her girlfriend’s face.

A determined look on her face.

Before she could inquire the reason for the interruption, she felt her lips being covered with her own. She was so shocked she barely got to return it. When Jiwoo pulled back, Kahei almost groaned at the way she licked her lips, before smiling at her. “I just wanted to try kissing you first.”

Nodding at the reason, Kahei tried to focus on the movie. But she couldn’t she really rather being kissing Jiwoo again. It didn’t help that she decided to use her shoulder as a pillow while they continued watching the rest of the movie.

Weighing her options she could either wait until the movie was over to make a move, but risk Jiwoo being too tired from their marathon of movies. Or say screw it and ignore the rest of the movie. She was really leaning towards the latter of two options.

“Unnie.” Jiwoo’s soft voice broke her train of thought.

“Yes?”

“This movie is boring.”

Kahei couldn’t help but smile at her luck. “Is that so? Should I change it to something else?” She made a motion to get up, but Jiwoo stubbornly didn’t let her go. If anything she put more weight onto the older woman. Raising her eyebrow she waited for Jiwoo to say something.

“No, you don’t have to change it.” Jiwoo bit her lip, before she continued talking. She could feel her face burning at what she was going to suggest. “We could just not watch the movie.”

Kahei took in the words, and while she normally would have taken the implication of wanting to make out, she wasn’t going to waste the chance of teasing Jiwoo. It was just to easy. “If we aren’t going to watch the movie, what are we going to do, hmm?” She made sure to wrap and arm around Jiwoo so she couldn't turn away from her.

She wanted to hear her say it.

“Don't make me say it…” If it wasn't for the darkened room, Jiwoo’s blush would have been obvious to Kahei. At least she had one advantage of movie night.

“Guess we’re watching this bad movie then.”

She just barely heard the low whine Jiwoo released before she sat up. Kahei was still teasingly ignoring her, but when she felt her girlfriend touch her face, she couldn’t help but risk a glance in her direction, and immediately regretted it.

Jiwoo was pouting.

It wasn’t fair.

“Really? You’re gonna pout cause you dont wanna say ‘Let’s make out.’?”

“Don’t say it like that!”

\--

It was during the early hours of the morning that Kahei was grateful for being an early riser. She got to spend a couple of minutes just watching Jiwoo sleep her morning away. With her being a freelance photographer, her shoots usually don't start until late morning or early noon. But Kahei worked as a private tutor and occasionally had early morning sessions, especially during exam season.

Her morning consisted of waking to her first alarm, and just taking time to actually wake up. Then lazily checking her phone, making sure she knew who she was going to be teaching today. Once she was certain of that, she put her phone down for a bit and just studied Jiwoo.

The girl wasn’t anything like when she was awake. She was still adorable, but when she was asleep she was quiet and fragile. All Kahei wanted to do was just call out and hold her all day, but that wasn’t a good idea. She made the most money during these sessions.

Sighing begrudgingly, she sat up on their shared bed. She didn’t want to wake her girlfriend, but she really wanted some kind of pick me up before having to deal with confused teenageers for the rest of the day. As if sensing her sour mood, Jiwoo found herself shifting towards where Kahei was once laying.

“Unnie?” The sleepy voice called out to her, and Kahei could of sworn she fell even more in love with Jiwoo. Even in the early morning she still made her feel soft. If it wasn't for her morning breath, she’d steal a kiss. “What time is it?” She asked, eyes still closed as if trying to go back to sleep. It was tempting to let her go back to sleep, but Kahei was feeling a bit selfish this morning.

“Almost 7:15.”

Jiwoo hummed, before stretching out her body. Narrowly missed kicking her girlfriend, she giggled at the “hey” she heard, before finally opening her eyes. The amusement on her face made Kahei frown. “Kicking me won't help my morning.” All she got was another giggle. “Go back to sleep, baby.”

She heard Jiwoo grumble something, but instead of rolling over and going back to sleep, she stubbornly sat up too. She didn’t say anything while Kahei was gathering her clothes for the day, but when she was going to step into the bathroom she mentioned something about breakfast and what she wanted.

While rare that Jiwoo would join her for breakfast, she was pretty good in the kitchen.

By time she was done in the bathroom and ready to face the day, breakfast was already plated and at the table. Jiwoo mentioned something before walking past her and into the bathroom. She heard the sink start to run, but shrugged as she sat down.

Before was her was an omelet and coffee with two creams. It warmed her heart to know that Jiwoo knows how she takes her coffee, even when she doesn't consume any. By the time she started digging in, Jiwoo returned. Her breakfast consisted of a blueberry muffin. Of course she enjoys something sweet in the morning, just like her personality.

“How is it?”  She asked, leaning over Kahei’s shoulder for a back hug. Jiwoo must be full awake now if she’s being clingy already. All Kahei could do was hum in approval as her mouth was still full. “Good, I put a secret ingredient in it.” She smiled cheekily.

“Oh?”

“I put love in it!”

Kahei couldn’t fight the smile from spreading across her face, of course that's the _secret ingredient_. Turning to face her girlfriend, she placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Well it tastes delicious.”  


\--

She doesn't know how they ended up like this, but Kahei wasn’t complaining one bit. Jiwoo was being oddly aggressive, and if she was being honest, she found it hot as hell. Every kiss was rushed, and when she nipped her bottom lip, she couldn’t help but hiss in pleasure.

Jiwoo knew that was a huge turn on for her.

Pulling away from the most recent kiss, Jiwoo panted softly as she looked down at her girlfriend. Gone was her cute and bubbly self, the person staring back at her was a lust driven woman who had only one goal in her mind.

Diving forward, Jiwoo attached her lips to Kahei’s neck. She started slowly, only ghosting soft kisses across the skin before her, but then she got impatient at the lack of sounds, so she started nipping. Kahei couldn’t help but tangle a hand in Jiwoo’s hair, her nails grazing her scalp as she struggled to hold on to the kissing onsault.

Biting back another moan, Kahei tugged Jiwoo up for another kiss. This time she was leading, and was trying to reverse their positions, but Jiwoo wasn’t going without a fight.


End file.
